Fun at the Club
by Klaus Triton
Summary: Jack the Pikachu and Fyre the Torchic finds a club in Amp Plains. What happens next, I'll leave that for you.


_Fun at The Club_

_by Klaus Triton_

_NOTE: There aren't many PMD fanfics. And there's rarely ones that interests the peverted audiances. So I made this. Enjoy! Warning: There's Pokemon sex and a Pokemon threesome. You have been warned._

* * *

Jack the Pikachu and Fyre the Torchic was walking through Amp Plains. They weren't on a mission today: they were simply level grinding. The rest of their team had called in sick, so Jack and Fyre were grinding on their own. They defeated every enemy in their way and happily snatched up everything valuable.

"Sweet! I got Shock Wave! At the next monster house: I am so pwning everyone there!" said Jack cheerfully.

"Yeah, I know! But.... where's the exit?" asked Fyre. They were walking confusingly throughout the current floor, having not yet found the stairway that lead to the next floor (even though plains were supposed to be flat). They continued to walk around when they started hearing noises.

"Hey.... Do you hear that?" asked Jack. They were indeed hearing music, romance music at that.

"Oh! I love _Gardevoir Waltz!" _said Fyre as she swooned to the music. Jack was confused though: he was a human who had somehow turned Pokemon. That was the same day he met Fyre.

"I wonder if it's the shopkeepers... Come on! I have Poke to spend!" said Jack, leading Fyre around a corner. They found a doorway with posters around it. It showed Pokemon in various suggestive poses. Above the doorway was a sign that said: "Gallade's Strip Club". Jack looked curious; Fyre looked repulsed.

"A strip club!? Ugh! Strip clubs are humiliating to woman Pokemon!" said Fyre. She turned to Jack, who was looking at the posters with a blush. She got angry. "If you like gawking at women, then you go in there and ask for directions to the next floor!"

"Huh? Oh- yeah, sorry." said Jack. He ran into the doorway, as Fyre stayed outside.

The place looked like a typical strip club, except Pokemonized. Female Pokemon were wearing slutty clothing, and they danced in front of men, and rarely, woman. Gardevoirs were the most common strippers, and they danced around the strip pole, satisfying the peverted Pokemon. There was also private dances, where Bellosoms' danced, with only their leaf skirts on their body, along with a bra. If you payed enough money, the Bellosom's would show you to the "back room."

Jack looked down and he saw a bulge poking out of his shorts. He put his hands in front, not wanting to show his erection. Then, he heard laughing.

"Don't hide that. We're all friends here." said a voice. Jack turned and saw a Gallade, who was presumably the owner. He had shades, a pmpish hat, and a jeweled cane. Two Gardevoirs were fawning over him, and they both looked horny. The Gallade extended his arm. "Hello, I see that you're new in these parts. I'm the owner." Jack shook his arm.

"Well thanks, but I'm only here for directions." said Jack, trying to put away all peverted thoughts.

"Sad. You could have lots of fun here. How about I offer you a free dance before I give you directions?" asked the Gallade.

"I'm sorry, but my friend is waiting outside, and she doesn't like strip clubs." said Jack.

"Oh don't worry, I could take care of her. Rose honey, could you go entertain him?" asked the Gallade. One of the Gardevoir's looked dissapointed, but decided to go with Jack. She brought him over to a chair and a stripper pole. Jack sat down and Rose began dancing. She swung around, showing off her body and occasionally showed off her suggestive parts to Jack. Jack felt his erection go longer. Rose noticed this and smiled.

"So... Is it your first time?" asked Rose.

"My first what?" asked Jack.

"Have you ever had sex before?" asked Rose.

"Umm... No." said Jack, who felt awkward awnsering this question.

"Ooooh... A virgin. Virgins get to have a private dance for free." said Rose. She winked at him and grabbed his arm. Jack began to think of how wrong this is. But another part of his brain said to go on with it. She led him to another room and sat him in a more comftorable chair. Rose called to one of the Bellosoms, and she gladly came over.

"Let's get this started, Master Gallade is inviting me to his room later!" said the Bellosom. She then began dancing along with Rose, both of them showing their most sluttiest poses. Jack peered under the Bellosom's skirt and saw that she wasn't wearing any pantees. He moaned as his erection attempted to spring free. Meanwhile, Rose and the Bellosom loved the effect they were putting on Jack. They began to do more poses, like Rose putting her crotch near the Bellosom's face. The Bellasom blushed, and Jack began to wonder if the Bellasom was bisexual. Soon, the dance ended, but Rose wasn't over with him yet.

"Hee hee hee.... You clearly want to have some fun.... How about we go into the backroom...." said Rose, and she tried to drag Jack.

"NO! THIS IS WRONG!" yelled Jack. Normally, he wouldn't pass an offer like this. But Jack never had sex as a human. And he wondered wether having sex as a Pokemon would be different.

"Well well. Don't worry, all of your thoughts will go away." said the Rose as she stared into Jack. Then Jack began to feel sleepy, and he slowly realized that Rose was using Hypnosis on him. Jack then attempted to thunder bolt her, but he missed. Jack then fell into Rose's control. Happy, she lead him to the back room. There was a pimp style bed and chains for those who were into bondage. Rose pushed Jack onto the bed.

"N-No... Stop..." said Jack.

"I know you're going to enjoy this, so stop complaining." said Rose. She then stripped herself of all of her clothes, showing off her hot body. She then went over to Jack and pulled off his pants, showing his 6 in erection. Rose then smiled to him before she gave his member a long lick. Jack moaned as her tongue pleasured his cock. She kept licking, waiting till the Hypnosis would wear off, so that Jack could begin fucking her. Jack's tail hardened like his cock. She began rubbing his tail as she sucked him off, getting moans of appreciation from Jack.

"P-Please.... I-I-I want to fuck you..." said Jack.

"Told you you'd enjoy it." said Rose. She then stopped sucking him off and layed down on the bed. Her hole was dripping, and it welcomed Jack. He didn't know how to fuck her. To experiment a bit, he took out two fingers and plunged them into Rose's pussy and she immediatley screamed. However, it was a scream of bliss. Jack licked his fingers and found her juices to be quite tasty. He bent down and took a lick from her pussy. It tasted much better than licking it from his own fingers.

He plunged his tongue inside as Rose continued to scream orgasmic screams. She tasted delicious and Jack's tongue explored her, wanting to find more of her delicious juices.

"F-For a first timer, you're pretty good!" said Rose. Jack then stopped licking her and smiled.

"Hold on... I'm going to try something." said Jack. He went up her body and his tail moved. In an instant, his tail plunged into her pussy, which was large from her nights with her master. She screamed, wanting more. Happy that he did something right, Jack then sat up, showing off his cock. Rose stood up a little and then sucked him. She deepthroated his cock, which was perfectly hard and long enough. Jack, curious, touched her breasts. Her moans voiced her approval and he began rubbing them. They both moaned as they fucked each toher, when suddenly they heard the door opening.

"I thought you want some company." said the voice, which belonged to the Gallade. Right next to him was Fyre. She was smirking and was blushing. She looked horny and Gallade smirked. "I had some fun with her a bit. Hope you don't mind." He left the room, leaving all three of them.

"F-Fyre.... Why are you here?" asked Jack.

"Well, Gallade told me that you were going to have sex with someone, so I came in. But soon, I decided to have some fun with you too." said Fyre. Jack looked shocked, but not too shocked. Sometimes he felt Fyre holding him at night.

"Come join in. Threesomes are all kinds of fun." said Rose. Fyre climbed into the bed and looked at Jack's size, smirking. She then showed her hole and she forced his cock into her. They both moaned as they had unexpected sex. Rose leaned in and french kissed Jack. Their tongues met, and fought each toher. At the same time, she was rubbing Fyre's breasts. Jack decided to contribute more and he rubbed both woman's breasts. Then he plugged his tail back into Rose. All three of them moaned as they continued.

"A-Ahhh... I'M CUMMING!" yelled Rose. Jack felt something burst near his tail and he pulled it out. Some sort of sticky substance was on his tail. Fyre smiled and then gave his tail a good long lick, as Jack moaned. Fyre then offered her finger, which had some of the sticky stuff on.

"Try it Jack." said Fyre. He stopped kissing Rose to suck on her finger. Both the skin and the substance was delicious. Then Fyre grabbed his hips and moved him, making his cock push in and out of her. Then Jack felt something coming out of his member.

"G-G-Gack... What's happening!?" said Jack. He then blasted the same substance that came out of Rose and it landed inside Fyres' and Rose's open mouths. They swallowed all of it.

"Heh... You taste delicious." said Rose. They continued to fuck each other, as Fyre also soon let out the substance which Jack soon learned to be cum. He licked all of the sweet juices and Fyre and Rose fell asleep from the sex. Jack almost fell asleep, but he suddenly remembered that he and Fyre were busy exploring Amp Plains. He then let out another stream of cum, but this time, he added a little shock to it. The cum landed onto Fyre's tongue and she woke up from the tasty jolt.

"Ugh... Thanks..." said Fyre.

"Yeah... We should go." said Jack. They both got out of the bed and they gave Rose a kiss before leaving. They were about to leave the strip club all entirely when Gallade stopped them at the entrance.

"I see that you clearly enjoyed this place. How about I give you this stone: it'll teleport you back here when you want to. Don't worry about paying, it's on the house." said the Gallade. The two took the stone, thanked him, got the directions, and left. After navigating through a few turns, they finally found the stairway. As they began to ascend it, Jack turned to Fyre.

"I noticed something back there." said Jack.

"Yes?" asked Fyre.

"It looked like you had sex before. You were supposed to bleed when I put my cock into you, but you didn't. Is there something I should know about? And why did you just join in with me and Rose?" asked Jack. Fyre sighed.

"Okay.... Months before I met you, I was a stripper. Yeah, I'm not kidding. Everyday, I had sex with at least one person a day. I enjoyed this lifestyle, until one faithful day. I was traversing through a dungeon while exploring when i went into a monster house. But all of the Pokemon there didn't want to fight me.... Instead, they gang banged me. All of them fucked me hard. I found that moment so tramautic, I decided to quit this lifestyle and become a simple adventurer." explained Fyre.

"Oh. I'm sorry that happened to you. But don't worry; no Pokemon will touch you with me around." said Jack, smiling.

"Actually, I'm okay with one Pokemon to have fun with while adventuring." said Fyre.

"Who?" asked Jack, curious.

"You silly." said Fyre. She then gave Jack a nice long kiss.

* * *

_THE END_


End file.
